1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transmitting method and transmitting device, receiving method and receiving device, and transfer method and transfer system. In particular, it relates to a transmitting method and transmitting device, receiving method and receiving device, and transfer method and transfer system which facilitate the acquisition of audio data such as songs broadcast in the form of programs such as radio programs or television programs, or video data such as films.
2. Description of the Related Art
Programs such as radio broadcasts are received by a radio receiver, for example.
However in radio broadcasting, if a program is a program of songs, the program is broadcast (transmitted) as a broadcast signal. Herein, broadcast signals may include the voice of an announcer (disc jockey), sound effects or jingles, and the song itself may therefore be recorded on a commercial CD (compact disc) or the like. Data which does not comprise any sounds other than those of the songs (referred to hereafter for convenience as full song data) may be said to be related to the broadcast signal, and may therefore be described as related data.
A user may hear a song in a radio broadcast (including various other sounds apart from the song such as for example an announcer's voice (referred to hereafter for convenience as a broadcast song)), and if he likes it, he may wish to acquire it. In such a case, he may go to a store to purchase the CD on which the song (full song data) is recorded.
However, if the user desires to purchase a CD on which a song he likes is recorded (stored), he must know the title and the name of the singer, etc., and if the song is a new song, the user often does not know the title. Also in a radio broadcast, the announcer does mention the song's title and the singer's name, but in the case of such a verbal introduction the user may miss the information or hear it incorrectly.
In “visual” radio broadcasting which recently started, additional information broadcast in the form of data is included in the broadcast signal in addition to the broadcast signal which constitutes the actual program (referred to hereafter as “actual broadcast”). The additional information transmitted in the form of data contains the song title and the singer's name, so the user can confirm the song title and singer's name by looking at this additional information.
However, if the user overlooks it or does not make a note of it, the user may no longer be able to identify the relation between the additional information transmitted in visual broadcasting to the broadcast itself.